Doomsday (DC Extended Universe)
Doomsday is the secondary antagonist of the 2016 DC superhero film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. ''His goal was to destroy all life near him for no reason besides having a primitive mind and savage violence. Doomsday was created by the film's primary antagonist Lex Luthor in order to kill Superman. History Doomsday is created by Lex Luthor. After getting permission to access Zod's corpse, Luthor secretly cuts off one of Zod's fingers and uses it to activate the kryptonian ship. There, he accesses the ship's database and eventually creates Doomsday by cutting his own hand and dripping the blood on Zod's corpse. Doomsday is revealed by Luthor when he is confronted by Superman. Superman and Doomsday engage in a fight and eventually Batman and Wonder Woman join in. After a long battle through the city, Doomsday is killed when Superman sacrifices himself and stabs a spear consisting of pure kryptonite into Doomsday. Although Superman seemingly dies too, it is hinted that he might have survived. Powers and Abilities * '''Feral Mind:' Due to his deformed physiology, his mental faculties are also deformed & rely solely on instincts, aggression & bloodlust. * Deformed Kryptonian Physiology: Doomsday is a Kryptonian deformity, an illegal life form created by the Genesis Chamber. His creation was originally banned by many Alien Councils, due to their disastrous results. Rather than appearing to be human, Doomsday is a grey skinned abomination, about three times the size of a normal human being. ** Superhuman Strength: His strength is on par with Superman's strength. His size gives him superior strength to Superman's vast super strength. ** Superhuman Reflexes: He has shown reflexes that are greater than normal humans. However, his feral mind minimizes the proper use of his superhuman reflexes. ** Superhuman Resilience: His durability is on par with Superman's durability. His stamina & adrenaline are also virtually limitless. ** Rapid Healing Factor: He heals from moderate injuries instantaneously. He can even regenerate limbs after an extended amount of time. He is also ageless. It is possible that his "death by Kryptonite" is not permanent. ** Magic & Kryptonite Vulnerability: Doomsday is vulnerable to Diana's weaponry, Batman's Grenade Launcher (it has Kryptonite Ammunition) & Batman's Kryptonite Spear. ** Energy Absorption: Wonder Woman has stated that he absorbs energy to "adapt & evolve". *** Electric Blasts: He can create blasts of electricity from his body which can destroy a few city blocks. *** Heat Blasts: He can generate a heat vision from his eyes & mouth, making ti three times thicker than Superman's heat vision. *** Self-Levitation: After his first "Evolution", he was capable of levitating like Superman. However, he cannot fly at high speeds. *** Energized Evolution: Upon absorbing energy from many missiles launched from Apache Helicopters, he grew out bony propulsions & even grew out claws & much thicker muscle mass. Relations Allies * Lex Luthor (Creator and "Father") Enemies * Superman / Clark Kent * Batman / Bruce Wayne * Wonder Woman / Diana Prince * The United States Military * Lois Lane (although she did not directly confront Doomsday, she provided strategic combat aid to Superman) Critical Reception Doomsday earned disappointing reviews from film critics, who panned Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice ''for making Doomsday and Wonder Woman too simple in terms of personality and only appearing at the climactic final battle of the film. Trivia *Doomsday is said to appear in the upcoming ''Justice League ''films, but Warner Bros. claimed that they are seriously re-considering what should happen in their future films ''in order to avoid the negative reviews earned by Zack Snyder's work in the DC Extended Universe. Gallery Doomsday2.jpg Doomsday.jpg Bvs-dawn-of-justice-trailer-reveals-doomsday-738040.jpg Navigation Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Supervillains Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Evil Creation Category:Male Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Mass Murderer Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Fighter Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Outright Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Ferals Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Archenemy Category:Immortals Category:Movie Villains Category:Presumed Deceased